


Trust enough

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non standard genitalia, Other, Scale Grooming, dragony/kobold erogenous zones, set some time around 180, teaching Hamid how to take care of scales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: Skraak allows their determined expression to melt away into something softer and places a claw on Hamid’s shoulder.“You’ve had no one to show you.” Skraak hesitates and then gathers their nerve. “I could show you. If you wanted.”“Oh.” Hamid turns so he’s facing them fully. “Yes, I would. Yes, please.”
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Skraak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Trust enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platoapproved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platoapproved/gifts).



> For Rose, the number one Hamid/Skraak shipper and enabler.
> 
> Thanks to Rome for encouraging this!

Skraak has noticed Hamid scratching at the spines on the back of his neck and they get a good look at them one evening at dinner. The scales are irritated, dry and stiff and it pains Skraak to look at them. They approach him, striding forward with a confidence they don’t feel.

“You don’t know how to care for your scales, do you?”

Skraak winces. That came out harsher, more acerbic than they intended.

Hamid grimaces and bows his head in deference. “No, I’m afraid not.”

Skraak allows their determined expression to melt away into something softer and places a claw on Hamid’s shoulder.

“You’ve had no one to show you.” Skraak hesitates and then gathers their nerve. “I could show you. If you wanted.”

“Oh.” Hamid turns so he’s facing them fully. “Yes, I would. Yes, please.”

Hamid leads them to his tent. It’s not the first time Skraak has been in the tent since they’ve made camp, but this time feels significant and Skraak feels the weight of it on the back of his neck, making the chill from the wind feel even colder as he enters behind Hamid.

Skraak shuffles back and forth. The spines on the back of Hamid’s neck are definitely the area that needs the most attention but starting with that might be  _ a lot _ . 

“It might be best if you take your shirt off.” Sraak doesn’t think Hamid has learned how to fully read their emotions yet—how the red of their scales flushes bright and dark when they’re embarrassed, how the corners of their mouth turn down and their nostrils flare when they’re uncertain—and they’ve never been as thankful for it as they are right now.

Hamid keeps his eyes down as he removes his shirt and then sits on his bed roll, warm brown eyes staring up at Skraak with a mix of nerves and expectation. Skraak stands in front of Hamid and reaches for his throat. Hamid doesn’t even flinch, doesn't back away, doesn’t even  _ blink _ . And isn’t that something. He just lets Skraak reach for this most sensitive part of him with sharpened claws and instead of shutting them out, he spreads his thighs to let Skraak step between them. The show of trust is more overwhelming than anything else and it makes Skraak feel guilty because it's not something they think they can return. Not yet, at least. 

“Here,” they say, rubbing over the scales at the base of his throat with sure and confident claws. “You rub here and it makes oil that you can spread over the rest of them.”

Hamid squeaks and squirms a bit as Skraak does it and Skraak chalks it up to discomfort until they remember how good that can feel when done in certain situations, how good it felt when they were younger and had never been touched there before. Their scales flush again. They can’t see the flush on Hamid’s skin, but they can feel the warmth radiating from him. 

The spines on the back of his neck need seeing to. Skraak moves to sit behind Hamid on the bed roll and eyes the spines apprehensively. If that was Hamid’s reaction to the neck scales, then this is going to be intense. They need to be stimulated to produce oil otherwise their surfaces get dry and stiff and it’s painful when they crack. Skraak takes a closer look at the spines. Hamid’s already got some starting to crack. 

Skraak takes a deep breath. “This…” They hesitate, claws dancing just above the spines. “It’s going to be a lot.”

“Is it going to hurt?” Hamid’s voice is quiet.

Skraak shakes their head and then realizes Hamid can’t see it, “No, no it won’t hurt. This...when we do this for each other...it’s—it’s sexual.” 

The tent goes so quiet Skraak can feel Hamid's heart racing, the little pitter patter of it echoing through his ribcage hard enough that when Skraak places a clawed hand against Hamid’s back, they can feel it thudding.

“It is possible to do it yourself.” Skraak has to make sure he knows that but there’s something else they want him to know, too. “But it will feel better if you let me do it.”

There’s a question there, one Hamid answers. Hamid nods weakly and forces out a tiny squeaked ”alright”. Skraak places themself behind him, legs on either side of Hamid’s torso and starts scratching at the less dry spines. The response from Hamid is instantaneous, his entire body tenses and he shudders. Skraak can tell Hamid’s tried to scratch at them before, the skin and scales around them are red and irritated.

“You’ve never tried using your claws on them, have you?”

Halfling nails aren’t shaped right to get under the little plaits of the ridges and overlapping scales, but claws are, and Skraak explains this to Hamid as he whimpers and squirms as Skraak gently runs their claws over and through the ridges and gently massages them, encouraging the release of an oil. They remember what it feels like, having someone do this, maybe they’ll see if Hamid’s up for it after this. For now the phantom touch in combination with halfling writhing in their lap is enough to encourage the protrusion of one of their members from its sheath and it feels so good when Hamid squirms against it.

“S-sorry,” they grunt, resisting the urge to thrust against Hamid’s back. Hamid is panting and his usually polished voice has gone rough. “No, no it’s fine, really. More than fine!” Hamid squeaks, nervously moving back against them with more purpose.

“You, you can touch yourself. I don’t know how to do it for you, can I see?” Hamid nods and exhales shakily and Skraak hooks their snout over Hamid’s shoulder, still carefully massaging the spines at the back of his neck. The skin looks soft and delicate and warm and Skraak wants so badly to touch...maybe later. For now they occupy themself rutting against Hamid. Skraak distractedly begins to gently nibble at one of Hamid’s ears. It’s not something they’re thinking about, just a memory, an instinct from so long ago, something they’d do for any of the lovers they've had.

They watch with great interest as Hamid shudders through his orgasm. He slumps into Skraak before turning and asking, “do you think you could show me?” Gesturing to both of Skraak’s hemepenes. 

Skraak nods, circling both in one of their hands and giving little half strokes until a fluid drips from the tips that they use to spread over their length. They stroke more earnestly now, from roots to tips and with Hamid’s eyes on them, taking every miniscule movement in, it does not take long for them to find a release. 

Hamid studies their spend, different, thicker than Hamid’s own. “I can clean you up if you’d like. And I know you don’t like for people to know where you sleep, but you could stay here. If you wanted to.”

Skraak nods and Hamid waves a hand and all evidence of a mess is gone. They’re already sitting on the bed roll. They just lie back and when Hamid lies back a moment later, they curl eagerly into his warmth. The trust isn’t complete yet, and it’s not easy, but there is enough for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, lovelies <3


End file.
